Companies are increasingly struggling to operationalize the vast amount of data they generate and retain. Such data may provide invaluable insight into business operations and customer behavior, however the process of operationalizing the data quickly hits a bottleneck for many companies (particularly companies not focused on information technology) in that collection, storage, and preparation of the large amounts of data is highly technical, typically requiring the skills of the company's IT professionals. Assuming a company's IT staff has the capacity to assist in operationalizing the company's data, the process may still typically take many weeks to perform, thereby jeopardizing the company's ability to quickly act on the business intelligence gained through the data.
To facilitate the analysis of large sets of data, systems and methods are disclosed herein that may provide a “turnkey” solution for enterprises and organizations seeking to manage and make use of the large amount of data they generate.